


WORDS FOR TOMMORROW

by Houndmancometh



Category: MOTIVATION - Fandom, inspiration - Fandom, words - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	WORDS FOR TOMMORROW

No excuses  
Negativity only confuses  
Words and sentences come to us  
Our commitment being what others don’t see  
Many Poets before  
Their footsteps for sure  
They are the show and tell  
They are the acceleration like a church ringing bell  
Words like picture tinted windows to inspire  
Words encouraging in don’t you tire  
A world of tomorrow  
At times heart felt sorrow  
Here us out  
Poets visualize moving about  
Trademark set on accomplishment  
Words upon experiences  
Theories on instances  
Have we inspired you?  
Now that is for you to think through  
Yes, words play our song  
We want the reader to participate along  
After all, we are Poets unified, and that’s how our words get along


End file.
